School Days
by OathkeeperKH
Summary: This is a school AU version of Kingdom Hearst made by yours truly. Follow the heroes of light as they embark on their journey into school and try to survive the crazy life that comes by being a bearer of light. It's my first KH fanfic so please leave comments and suggestions, they are always helpful. Rated T for now but is subject to change.


I do not own the characters of this story merely the idea of the plot. All ownership is split to respective owners of Disney and square Enix. (I see no point to repeat this every chapter so it will only be stated here and at the final chapter).

**First Day**

*KH*

Two boys are walking down a trail on the way to school. The boy on the left has blond hair and is smiling, eager to start his classes. The other has raven black hair and looks annoyed by the other boy's cheery attitude.

"Why do you have that stupid grin on your face?" The raven haired boy asked the blond not looking at him.

"Oh I was smiling?" The blond asked not noticing his facial expressions. The raven haired boy only responded by scoffing at the question. "I guess it's just cuz we're finally going to school with Aqua and Terra,"

"Seriously, you remember they're upperclassmen, you probably won't even have a single class with them." The blond boy merely pouted at the raven haired boy's response.

"You're a freshman just like me Vanitas so stop acting like you're better than me," The blond boy spoke looking at the raven haired boy addressed as Vanitas.

"I am better remember? I rank in a higher combat skill class then you, Ven-tus," Vanitas said addressing the boy drawing out the last bit of his name.

"Whatever," Ventus said playfully nudging his elbow into Vanitas' side. The two kept laughing while talking about their skills that were clearly better than the other's. Like how Ventus was better at delivering quick combos and fighting in mid air, while Vanitas was better at using strikes or evading attacks. It wasn't long before the two finally caught sight of their destination. It was a large castle on a mountain top, the central building connected directly on top of the mountain and the courtyard in front of it while the side buildings hung on the side of the main held in place by large golden chains and low walls; most likely the hallways between them.

As the two approached they could see two familiar faces. A tall young man with spiky brown hair and a woman not too much shorter than himself with soft blue hair.

"Terra, Aqua!" Ventus called out to the two drawing their attention to him.

"Ven," they both said in unison. As the young man walked up Vanitas followed slowly behind him to the two upperclassmen.

"I can't believe we're all going to the same academy now," Ven cheerfully said looking between his friends.

"I can't believe you're this excited," Vanitas said looking the castle grounds over.

"Vanitas be nice to your brother," Aqua said sternly.

"Yes mom," Vanitas said earning one of Aqua's disapproving looks.

"You're never nice are you?" Terra asked but it sounded more of a statement.

"He's just grumpy that he had to get up so early this morning guys," Ven spoke trying to defend his brother. Vanitas however was still ignoring Terra and Aqua and noticed someone approaching them.

"Oh hey kiddies, you all getting along?" The man spoke. When the other's turned to see Terra and Aqua noticed who the man was immediately.

"Oh Xigbar yeah we are, these are our friends and new students here." Said Terra as he gestured to Ven and Vanitas. The two noticed that Xigbar was an older looking man with tied back hair; black but had some strands of gray. He also had some scars on his face as well as a eye patch leaving only one golden eye to look right at them.

"Is that so?" He approached both the new students and gave each a look over with his eye giving them both a creepy smile leaving both of them a little nervous. "Well then you boys stay out of trouble you hear?" They nodded quickly and watched him walk away but heard his muttered one final phrase. "Bunch of blue yes this time around."

"What was that about?" Ven was first to ask.

"That guy's a freak," Vanitas just plainly stated.

"He really is," Aqua chirped in leaving all three boys to stare at her in surprise. "What?" Terra was the only one to start chuckling leaving Ven and Vanitas even more confused.

"You never really liked him did you?" Terra asked only earning a frown from Aqua. "Well professor Xigbar is very creepy but the least of your worries, since you two are first years you won't have him," Terra was addressing Ven and Vanitas now which left them both to sigh in relief.

"Please tell me not all the teachers are that weird," Ven looked to his two older friends for help only to receive a unified answer from them both.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself," both Ven and Vanitas groaned after hearing such an answer and just braced themselves for the day.

*KH*

As the four made their way through the school they saw all kinds of different students there, some normal looking like them, and some that were a little more strange like a boy with a yellow tail and a boy covered in a blue coat with his face hidden in a tall straw hat. But they kept going in taking note of where they would need to go for the cafeteria or all the bathrooms but most importantly the classrooms.

"Since we have some classes together I'll show you were they are ok Vanitas?" Terra informed the freshman. Vanitas was polite enough to just nod but noticed Ven looked a little jealous.

"What?" Vanitas blurted out coldly at his brother.

"Why do you and Terra get to have class together but I don't have any with him?" Ven was looking down at his feet while speaking and the other's could understand his disappointment. Vanitas responded by flicking Ven on the forehead pretty hard. "Ow," Ven was rubbing spot that was just hit while looking at his brother.

"You can't always get what you want Ven, and just because you don't have class with him doesn't mean you won't get to see him. We all have lunch together so you'll get to see plenty of your big brother there so don't get so pouty." Aqua and Terra were really surprised by Vanitas' words, it wasn't often that he would say something to cheer someone else up let alone call Terra Ven's big brother. Ven just smiled and nodded as he said his goodbyes and ran off to class.

"Never thought I'd live to hear you call me big brother," Terra commented as he and Vanitas parted was with Aqua.

"Don't recall using those exact words but you have been there for Ven and me when we really needed it." Vanitas had stopped walking all together and looked at Terra. The older boy looked back at the younger one and was a little shocked to the next thing he said. "Thanks." The two kept walking on to their class without a word but Terra was just smiling to himself the whole time.

When the two finally made it to their class they were a little surprised that it really wasn't that big, not too many students were there and all of them looked a bit mischievous or like the trouble making type. It was a half circle class room with a teacher's desk in front of the flat wall facing the student's desks. Terra and Vanitas took their sets closer to the back of the left side of the room, once there they noticed a young girl keeping her black hood up covering her face sitting close by. It was clear from her body language that she was nervous about being there, Terra was about to say something to help calm her down but just then the door swung open and an old man wearing a long black trench coat walked in. He had dark tan skin, a small silver goatee and eyebrows were the only hair on his head and bright golden eyes. When he turned and face the classroom Vanitas felt the same cold chills as before with Xigbar.

"Attention class," the old man spoke with a raspy voice that would make you think he shouldn't be shouting but it seems like he had no trouble doing so. "If you think that just because it is early that you can slack off and still get through this class then you are greatly mistaken. My name is Xehanort and I will not accept slackers in this class." His eyes pierced everyone of the students in the classroom as he looked at each one. One in particular stood up and simply said.

"Well I guess that means I got to leave, was nice getting to know you teach."

"Sit down Axel," Xehanort said while he was still looking over the other students. The young man addressed as Axel froze and looked at the old man.

"How do you know my name?" Xehanort now looked at Axel but gave him a creepy smile. Now all the students took their seats and felt a new wave of worry wash over them. A teacher that knows his new students by face is not a good thing and its very ominous.

*KH*

As Ventus made his way into his first class his can hear a familiar voice talking to a girl.

"Ah c'mon Kairi, I promised Riku that we'd find him during lunch," the boy talking sounded much like Vanitas but in some way sounded much lighter. Not like it was higher pitch but more like it was soft and gentle, Ven could tell the boy talking was much friendlier and nicer than his brother.

"I know you want to find him Sora but its a big school and I don't know if we'll be able to find him." The girl talking to the boy sounded just as kind and gentle. Ven's curiosity overtook him and he had to see the two, luckily for him they were walking into the same classroom he was headed to. When he got into the classroom he could finally found out how they looked.

The girl addressed as Kairi was beautiful; stunning blue eyes, a crimson pink hair reaching down to her shoulders, and a pure expression of kindness coming off of her. The boy she called Sora on the other hand made Ventus stop and stare.

"Vanitas?" Ven spoke looking at the doppelganger of his brother. Sora despite how low Ven's voice was and started at him in turn and met him with the exact same buzzard stare.

"Roxas," Sora said mistakenly addressing Ven. When Ven heard that he was just at a lost. He finally regain himself and realized that Sora may look the same but his hair was brown not black like Vanitas. But his eyes held an innocence that Ven hasn't seen in his brother for a very long time.

Now Sora was the one shaking his head and scratching the back of his head. He gave Ven an apologetic smile that welcomed Ven closer to talk. "Sorry about that, you just look a lot like my brother," Sora said to Ven once he stood before Kairi and Sora.

"No, its ok. I actually was about to say the same thing," Ven had the same expression as Sora and was scratching the back of his head as well. Kairi was looking back and forth between the two and couldn't help to stare.

"Wow you two act just like each other," both boys had mirrored expressions and spoke at the same time.

"Wha, what are you talking about?" When the two noticed what they were they doing they stared at each other and then starting laughing that Kairi joined in with. When the three finally stopped laughing Sora beamed happily and introduced himself.

"I'm Sora and this is Kairi, one of my oldest friends." Kairi nodded and smiled as Sora introduced her.

"I'm Ventus, but you guys can call me Ven." Ven didn't really understand it but he felt like could relate to Sora and that Kairi seemed all too familiar to him.

"Class it's time to take your seats," an older man spoke out to the students with a kind but authoritative voice. When looked he could see it was someone that he knew very well.

The man had a scar over his right eyebrow and his left cheek, his black hair was slightly spiky and in the back was drawn back in a short, high topknot, with one bang falling off to the right side of his face. He also had a short, triangular soul patch and a mustache.

"Master Eraqus," Ven said happily seeing the man that had aided him in the past.

"Ven, please take your seat," the man said kindly then looked to the rest of the class. "My name is Eraqus, one of the few masters of this school. Welcome to the first day of school."

Ven takes his seat next to Kairi and Sora and finally isn't so bothered by the fact that he isn't in class with his two best friends.

So this was a long start but I really wanted to introduce two of the key teachers of the school. Xehanort and Eraqus. But hopefully the other chapters won't be as long or just for story purposes they will be. Who knows, but I hope you will comment and let me know how you feel about the story.


End file.
